jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park IV: Termination
Greetings Hello everyone, i just started writing this, so please be paticient with me... Scene 1: Lovely night for a stroll A young boy is seen on a beach. The moon is out and it reflects off the water. The boy briefley turns and looks up at the bright sky, brighter than it should naturally be, as he is just a few yards away from the brooklyn docks, hence forth, New York City. He weaves in and out off the pushing of the waves, barley missing being drencged each time. But then, there is a break in this sequence. The water pulls back, forming a huge wave. The boy's eyes grow wide. The wave collapses onto him as he screams. As the water recedes from the beach edge, the boy drags himself out from underneath a huge mass of wet seaweed that reeks of rotting flesh and decay, and notices something. He is gawking at a prehistoric plesiosaur And it is stone dead. Scene 2: Bringing them together Dr. Alan Grant is sitting at a table. He is typing on a type writer. The parchment is entitled ,"Two Times Is Enough" . He pauses for a moment, takes a sip of cofee, and then retuens to his work. The Tv is on. He peers at it for a moment, then looks back at his book. All of a sudden, a breaking news report comes on. He sees it, and freezes, shocked at what he looks at. Grabing his hat from a peg where it hangs, he bursts out the door in a hurry. A car is seen screaching out of the driveway. The boy from the first scene is seen huddling in chair while police men, firemen, and all sorts of government officials hurry around, despretely trying to cover up the carcass of the beast, secur a perimeter, and figure out if this was linked to "Jurassic Park". Hammond shows up along with some other people, just in time to run into Grant. The two have a brief quarell, envolving secret keeping of different dinosaur species as well as the consequences, ending with them deciding to work together to figure the predicament out. Later in a labratory, Hammond, Grant, Billy, Ellie Sattler, as well as a science TEMP. nammed duncan who strives to follow the grand footsteps of his hero , Dr. Allen Grant , all examine the carcass. After a few short scenes of testing they come to the shocking conclusion that it has died from a rare prehistoric disease, one that would have wiped out the entire population of dinosuars if it werent for the meteor. However they are unaware that the disease is fatal to not only dinosaurs, but also humans. If it is directly injested through the digestive system by a human through water, or food, it will genetically mutate the host over a period of time into a boil-covered, howling mess, that is reduced to dispaly primal, viscious animalistic behaviors. For the dinosaurs, however, it simply kills, slowly and painfully, over a long period of time. As a discussion between the 4 vetrens ensues, Duncan slips on a puddle of sea water from the carcass, triping and spilling chilled blood samples of the plesiosaur's blood all over his face. He stands up, rather shakily but apparently allright for the most part. Ellie whipes the blood from his face, and gives him a brief check up. The moment passes, and they finish their plan. The team will go to the airport the next day and fly to costa rica to examine the water, not to the island. But at the end of the conversation, Duncan has to go home, as he feels ill. A black car pulls up at an airport, in front of 3 figures. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:History's Sake